Update
by Pyreflies Painter
Summary: 'The Personal Blog of DR. JOHN. H. WATSON. 16th March: Hello Boys!– Do forgive me for hacking into your blog... Read More. 16th June: Untitled– He was my best friend and I'll always believe in him. Read More. 16th August: Untitled 2– Correction. He IS... Read More'
1. Update

******A/N: A rather spontaneous idea really. Inspired by my resurrected penchant for being observant.**

******Most of the text do not belong to me.**

******Disclaimer: All characters belong to the great and much beloved Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, whom through his novels and magic pen have shaped a new literary genre and continues to delight generations forward with his loveable, genuine characters and one Sherlock Holmes' unnatural brilliance. This fanfic is based on and dedicated to the BBC Sherlock series, created by Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss- two people whom are currently ruining many fangirls' lives.**

******Fanfic cover: The image is a screen clipping of a wallpaper from the official BBC Sherlock website which I have photoshop-_ed_ for my own means. I own the final, edited image. However, at request, the cover will be immediately replaced.**

******Plot summary: Sincere thanks to Kuronoko Tsubame for her genius. A writer could only ask for so much, but K's generosity exceeds the bounds of necessity.**

* * *

**_Update_**

* * *

_The Personal Blog Of __DR. JOHN H. WATSON_

**About me**

I am an experienced medical doctor recently returned from Afghanistan.

**Hit counter**

1895

**My photos**

**Most popular posts**

Untitled 2

The Woman

The Aluminium Crutch

Hat-Man and Robin

The Great Game

Diamonds are forever

My new flatmate

A strange meeting

Serial suicides

**Cases**

The Hounds of Baskerville

The Woman

The Six Thatchers

The Aluminium Crutch

The Speckled Blonde

The Geek Interpreter

The Great Game

The Blind Banker

A Study in Pink

**Comments by**

Mrs Hudson

Molly Hooper

Bill Murray

Harry Watson

Mike Stamford

Sherlock Holmes

Anonymous

_Latest posts:_

16th March: **Hello Boys!**

Do forgive me for hacking into your blog... **Read More**

**1 comment**

16th June: **Untitled**

He was my best friend and I'll always believe in him. **Read More**

**0 comments**

16th August: **Untitled 2**

Correction. He _is_ my fucking best friend and... **Read More**

**1 comment**


	2. Untitled 2,3 and 4

**A/N: And then I thought, 'Why not?'**

**Thank you for the reviewers from the last chapter; Not the Doctor and Kuronoko Tsubame. I am eternally grateful.**

**Hope you like. Also, this fanfiction will run in a series of blog posts, CCTV footages, emails and texts. Inspired by the 'A 221B Christmas' format from the official BBC Sherlock website.**

* * *

16th August:

**Untitled 2**

Correction. He _is_ my fucking best friend and I know he's out there. I... I just know it. I can... feel it. As if he's watching me.

And no... Ella, I'm not going loony. I have proof.

You see, this morning I went out to do the shopping because I've ran out of jam and I thought I might as well get some shopping done. I came back home and I was _sure_.

My laptop was on a website. I was previously looking through my emails and now it's on Safari. And guess what website it was on? It was on a website for that children's telly show Moriarty infiltrated. And no. I'm not afraid to say his name. He's not Voldemort. I don't care if he is still out there or if he's alive.

In fact, I wish he is alive. So I could kill him. How in hell did he even get this Richard-Brook-is-innocent movement going on?

But back to the point. Aside from Mrs Hudson, only I've got keys to the flat. Nothing else was touched. If this is because of those people who think Moriarty is fake, they would have torn apart Sherlock's books or at least taken something. But no. In fact, Skully was polished!

Sherlock. I know you're out there.

**1 comment**

I know you're out there you bastard so come home and explain already.

**John Watson 17 August 13:47**

* * *

20th August:

**Untitled 3**

I just found out that Reichenbach is German for Rich Brook. Reichenbach Falls... isn't that the case hounded by the press for two weeks?

Look, I'm deducing.

Aren't you proud of me?

**Comments disabled**

* * *

25th August:

**Untitled 4**

I've found a hole in Moriarty's story.

I've already emailed it to Mycroft.

I've got a feeling I'll need my gun tonight. The empty house next door looks suspicious.

**12 comments**

John! Stop this please!

**Harry Watson 25th August 20:50**

Look, mate. You need to take a break, okay? Just because of one thing that's changed? The laptop issue could have been an accident.

**Mike Stamford 25th August 20:54**

Everybody just calm down! Dr. Watson needs a bit of thinking space right now.

**C Melas** **25th August 20:55**

This is what happens when you affiliate yourself with Sherlock Holmes. He's a sham. I feel sorry that you had to go through something like this Dr. Watson. You don't deserve to get poisoned by a man who only wanted power.

**Kitty Riley 25th August 20:57**

Comment removed

**Harry Watson 25th August 20:59**

Harry, first of all, don't swear. Second, don't react to journalists. Third, you don't need to defend me.

Finally, Sherlock didn't want power. He wanted a case. That's all he ever asked for. Well, also for people to use their brains but I can gladly say that I can finally empathise.

**John Watson 25th August 21:03**

John, as much as I love you you're still my little brother. First of all, your reacted to her! Second, you already swore on this blog remember? For the third point, I am your older sister and that's my duty!

**Harry Watson 25th August 21:05**

John? John? Why aren't you answering?

**Harry Watson 25th August 21:32**

Fine! Be that way! I'll check tomorrow morning! My phone's not working and you're not answering yours when I use the neighbour's. He believes in your boyfriend by the way.

**Harry Watson 25th August 23:04**

Are you there?

**Harry Watson 26th August 05:10**

Please tell me you're there.

**Harry Watson 27th August 04:01**

JOHN!

**Harry Watson 28th August 03:11**


	3. Untitled 5

**A/N: Once again, thank you to my reviewers; Kuronoko Tsubame and Greedy Reader. Also to a new follower; charliebrown1234.**

**I hope you find liking to this chapter. Thank you, once again, for reading.**

* * *

01 September:

**Untitled 5**

To the readership of my faithful blogger,

Fear not. John's alive. He's come out unscathed from our rather unfortunate adventure at the empty house, to which case details he will surely enlighten you in the future. In the meanwhile, the shock he has sustained from seeing me has temporarily thrown him into a 'fiery sulk' that is usually of my doing. I now understand the disadvantages of such behaviour. It hampers efficiency and delays progress.

However, I anticipate full recovery by tonight. His eating rituals are approaching regularity and he allows himself a few hours without having to check on my existence. After all, this has lasted for more than a week. Even Mrs Hudson hadn't reacted in such an over-dramatic gesture!

Finally, if any of you are wondering, then yes. I am back. I am not a ghost. I am not a computer virus. I am not the living dead. If you will it, think of me as a god. I cheated death. Fear me if you will. I do not fret over your suspicions or your silly human gossip.

If you have an interesting case, feel free to drop some at a rather more scientific and informative website, not this sensationalist blog. **The Science of Deduction**.

Laterz!

**13 comments**

You're back. You're... actually BACK.

DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL! Did you know what you put my brother through you insufferable bastard! You killed him! His soul! His heart! HE LOVES YOU!

**Harry Watson 01 September 02:16**

Fascinating. John has articulated the exact same words, on the exception that there was quite a lot more profanities strung through. Not to mention a rather aggressive front has been displayed. But this is really rather interesting. I wonder if this is the work of your social upbringing.

**Sherlock Holmes 01 September 02:18**

I'm going there and I'm going to kill you. Anybody about to stop me, I'll kill you too.

**Harry Watson 01 September 02:20**

Informing me is hardly beneficial to this master plan.

**Sherlock Holmes 01 September 02:21**

SHERLOCK? SHERLOCK! WELCOME BACK MATE! You might want to move though. Harriet's not joking. But really? You're back! Oh my god you're actually back!

But how? Everyone says you... well. What do you plan to do now? The government's not actually going to let you get away with this. Half the world still thinks you're a fake. And somehow you just resurected yourself?

**Mike Stamford 01 September 02:22**

You've been hard at work again Mike. You've stayed up. This is far too early for you to read blogs. That explains how you fail to realise that I'm more than capable of defending myself. Not to mention this inexcusable, incorrect spelling of 'resurected'.

**Sherlock Holmes 01 September 02:25**

Same old Sherlock. I'm quite pleased. But you avoided my question. How?

**Mike Stamford 01 September 02:28**

Get some sleep Mike. Perhaps it'll clear your head and answer your questions.

**Sherlock Holmes 01 September 02:30**

Why are you back?

**Kitty Riley 01 September 07:25**

Kitty, how nice. I've noticed that you've recently commented on John's blog. That can only mean one thing. Tell me, since when have you known and not informed the authorities? Since when have you realised that Richard Brook is a persona invented by Jim?

Thanks for helping John realise by the way. You are quite clever getting into the flat without leaving a trace. Well, one that could be identified by John. That doesn't necessarily extend to my abilities.

Moreover, you knocked over Skully. How dare you? He'd committed no crime. John nearly caught me out polishing him.

**Sherlock Holmes 01 September 07:27**

Please retain from adding any other information until we have sorted this out. I'll be there as soon as possible.

**Kitty Riley 01 September 07:32**

No worries. My brother's informed me that a car has arrived for you. To keep you safe.

Bring some bandages too, will you? It appears that the Watsons also seem to have a hereditary ability for an effective right hook.

**Sherlock Holmes 01 September 07:34**

Laterz?

**Mrs Hudson 01 September 07:40**


	4. I'm fine now, well not really

**A/N: I find that this story has evolved into something far more wonderful than I initially intended. Thank you for the readers, the supporters, the most recent reviewers/followers (Kuronoko Tsubame and johnsarmylady) and to the new followers (marthaj, oiwatchitwatson, Space Symphony and UntoldStories97).**

**An important note: The first article is a news article. The last two are bordering into a feature article.**

**Another important note: I am not affiliated with legal proceedings (though I do intend to begin watching BBC's 'Silk' by Peter Moffat, suggested by my dear friend). Therefore, errors in legal terminology and proceedings in this fanfiction may exist. If you find one, it would be my pleasure to rectify my mistake. All I need is a note.**

**Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this latest update.**

* * *

02 September:

**I'm fine now, well not really**

I still need a cup of tea every hour but I'm fine.

In the meanwhile, the world is not. What is wrong with the press? I just want sleep. And Sherlock is such an idiot for announcing to the world that he's back! We've already settled with Lestrade and Mycroft that we'll keep quiet but he's done it again! He didn't even have the decency to apologise to me about... about that.

But I think that he's actually done it to get Kitty's attention. So... it was her that had gone into the flat and set up all these clues about the lies she's published. Maybe she felt sorry.

**1 comment**

All comments have been deleted because the blog crashed, again.

Now follow these instructions.

If you're a fan of Sherlock's, refer to The Science of Deduction.

If you're a fan of this blog and can't wait for the self-titled 'The Adventure of the Empty House', hold on. I'm still shaky!

If you're a skeptic and you believe in the whole Sherlock-is-fake nonsense, refer your declamations to Scotland Yard.

If you're part of the press who's not outside our flat, then please don't even bother coming. They're camping outside.

**John Watson 02 September 11:32**

* * *

03 September

**THE "REAL" TRIAL OF THE CENTURY?**

by Lance Daveson

Yesterday afternoon, Scotland Yard's Chief Superintendent pulled out in front of the infamous 221B Baker Street in order to present charges from the higher arches of government to the presumed-dead, 'fake' genius Sherlock Holmes.

Holmes had willingly followed the order without complaint– not that this is new to him of course.

Not only has our self-titled, consulting detective been previously arrested for suspected criminal offence but also for the possession of illicit drugs when he was younger, as is revealed in Kitty Riley's momentous article revealing the conspiracy theory between Holmes and Moriarty/Brook.

Nevertheless, tensions are high as the ultimate fate of this extraordinary man is put to test under court.

A spokesperson has reliably informed us of the proceedings of the trial, "The determining factor is whether or not Mr Holmes could perform these 'scientific', so he says, processes and apply his logic in solving these puzzles."

"He is a true enigma and the court will work very hard to find justice, whether it be favouring Mr Holmes or not."

* * *

03 September

**SHERLOCK HOLMES: CONSULTING DETECTIVE, FAKE GENIUS OR CRAZED PSYCHOPATH?**

by Maureen Le May

Despite the past few months, the chill over Sherlock Holmes' sudden suicide has refused to abate and remains an excruciating reminder to the power of the human mind as it was Holmes' brilliance that, perhaps, destroyed him.

There has been many running gossip about what he truly is, but many prefer to use the words 'psychopath'.

"He says he's a high-functioning sociopath and the difference between that and psychopath is negligible," supports forensics detective George Anderson of the Yard.

"I've had to put up with him for years and in all those years, all I saw is an arrogant man who will willingly hurt his friends to get in his way."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he had secretly experimented on Doctor Watson," the Doctor Watson referred to in this text is none other than Bachelor John Watson, Holmes' sidekick.

At the arrest yesterday, there was an obvious distress on Watson's face as deja vu hit him.

Unsurprisingly, he had himself arrested too and one could really wonder whether this loyalty is genuine or artificial, caused by Holmes' 'experiments'.

In the end, Holmes' trial will decide his true identity; consulting detective, fake genius or crazed psychopath?

* * *

03 September

"**... THE BEST AND WISEST MAN..."**

by Arthur C. Doyle

Too few a time is it that the law is tested in the way that it trials it's victims; but not this week.

It is with great pleasure that I inform you– the citizen –that our law and our government is to be inspected on September 5th, on the true trial; is Sherlock Holmes a man of fraudulence or genuine genius?

Many has explored the trial in such a way that they convey it as the most drastic trial of British history, but I believe that they do not say this because of Holmes.

I have previously speculated that– if Holmes is proclaimed guilty of such charges, when in future revealed not –then our own trust to our government, especially the police authority, will collapse.

I believe this because of true witness accounts that I have collected over the past few months.

"Mr Holmes may come across as a horrible man, but one just needs to look deeper to see what great and good lies deep inside that cold exterior," says Angelo Simms, manager of a local restaurant whom Holmes' innocence has proved in the past.

"Mr Holmes... when I first met him he seemed so harsh and inconsiderate," began Henry Knight, my next witness, "But at the end, he's put me at rest, solved the murder of my father and he helped me combat my fears. It's just not right they treat him like this."

Henry Knight is a lifelong victim of the so-called HOUND project which Holmes has uncovered and liberated Knight from.

Even DI Lestrade, a key participant of the trial and the DI that consults Holmes most often, has commented that, "Sherlock is a great man and he may not appear good, but you haven't seen him– the real him."

There is simply too many– more than a hundred in Central London alone that I could approach and who would support Holmes.

Finally, my own old high-school colleague, Doctor Watson has graced me with his own words, "He is the best and wisest man that I have ever known."

Personally, I believe in Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**Confidential.**

**Transcript of the Sherlock Holmes trial on the 05/09/2012, commenced at 1100 hours.**

pg. 32

PROSECUTOR: Mr Holmes!

S. HOLMES: Oh yes. Of course she doesn't know. She's overseas. Makes sense. Unfortunate timing on your part, however. When you've given her that holiday ticket you never expected my trial to come up.

PROSECUTOR: Your Honour...

JUDGE: Mr Hill. Let me remind you that the prosecution's cross-examination involves Mr Holmes' providing evidence of this 'science of deduction'. Whether or not that will have to involve the revelations of your affairs, I am deeply sorry but it must continue. Not to mention that, by your reaction, it seems true. Proceed. How have you come to this conclusion Mr Holmes?

S. HOLMES: His clothes.

PROSECUTOR: My clothes?

S. HOLMES: Well, that and your fragrance. Perfume's too sweet and specifically chosen because of your admirer's predilection towards Rhianna, a musician targeting a younger audience.

As for your clothing, shoes are scuffed. However, one could discern the telltale signs that it is regularly polished. Strokes back and forth in a practiced, almost routine way at the instep. You could have performed the task, but your hands are preoccupied with high-profile court cases being such a skilled lawyer. Instead, your wife would have done this for you. She would also iron your clothes, but there is no such signs as of the moment. Your clothes, quite frankly with their creases, do not match good standards.

As for the holiday ticket, given the strength of your perfume and the lovebite hidden by your admirer's powder which clearly does not match your skin nor hide the traces of your infidelity, you have had your admirer over. What best way to send your loving wife– your wife who regularly polishes your shoe –away than by treating her to a holiday in an overseas country?

JUDGE: But he could have simply sent her away somewhere in London, or live with family.

S. HOLMES: Oh please. Look at his watch! His watch!

PROSECUTOR: What about my watch?

S. HOLMES: Time is incorrect. Ten hours behind.

JUDGE: Good heavens.

S. HOLMES: Exactly. You're a smart man Mr Hill. Keeping track of time so you'd know exactly when she'd call or when she'll expect you to call her. In fact, right now it is twelve in the afternoon. This is the 'trial' of the century. Knowing her husband's on the case, she'd be watching it live.

PROSECUTOR: Ah!

S. HOLMES: Perhaps even call you.

PROSECUTOR: K-Karen? Look love, I'm– no. No that is not true he– You... you want to talk to Sherlock Holmes? That's not allowed!

– – –

**Confidential.**

**Transcript of the Sherlock Holmes trial on the 05/09/2012, commenced at 1100 hours.**

pg. 33

JUDGE: Mr Holmes, would it inconvenience you to talk to Mrs Hill?

S. HOLMES: Definitely not.

JUDGE: Mr Hill, if you please. Officer Pearson, if you do not mind helping the accused.

PROSECUTOR: She's my wife, remember that.

S. HOLMES: I believe the correct term is ex-wife. Thank you, officer. Mrs Hill! Yes madam. Absolutely. The name of the girl? I don't know who she is. My mind can only determine that she has blonde hair. Why yes, that is correct. Mrs Hill, a woman of better intuition than that of her husband, the lawyer. To the Honour? Certainly. Thank you Mrs Hill. It's for you, your Honour.

JUDGE: Thank you, Officer Pearson. Mrs Hill? Yes. I shall convey this to the present party. Thank you. Mr Hill, your wife wants a last word with you.

PROSECUTOR: Karen? What? No please, I– She hang up on me.

JUDGE: In case the jury is wondering, Mrs Hill has communicated that if Mr Holmes has used external means to dig every dark dirt about Mr Hill, then he would also regale us with descriptions of the admirer's features. But no, Mr Holmes claims that he could only determine that she is blonde?

S. HOLMES: Stray strand of hair on your sleeve, Mr Hill.

JUDGE: Therefore, the jury, given all present evidence as well as Mr Holmes description of how he 'cheated death', you must conclude that Mr Holmes is not guilty. Seemingly as he understood all these facts through thorough deduction and jumps of logic. It appears that there is a science behind deduction.

S. HOLMES: Of course there is. Science is the underlying current of life.

JUDGE: Do you have any further questions for the accused, Mr Hill?

PROSECUTOR: N-no, that is all... your Honour.

JUDGE: Thank you Mr Holmes. Would you like to call on another witness Mr Hill?

PROSECUTOR: Y-yes please. Doctor John Hamish Watson.

Dr. J. WATSON: I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so God help me.

PROSECUTOR: Doctor Watson, p-please state your affiliations with the accused.

Dr. J. WATSON: Well, technically we're flatmates. But I help him with cases, I'm his second opinion. Also I look after him. Being a medical man, this is my nature.

But most of all, he is my best friend. He may be brilliant or arrogant or an utter bastard, but I love him.

PROSECUTOR: Just referring to you being his doctor, would you please tell us if you've diagnosed Mr Holmes with any form of psychological illness?

– – –

**Confidential.**

**Transcript of the Sherlock Holmes trial on the 05/09/2012, commenced at 1100 hours.**

pg. 34

Dr. J. WATSON: Well, there is the usual Asperger's but full displays of any exact 'psychological illness' has not appeared to me. So no, I have not been able to determine any.

PROSECUTOR: You said you love him? Do you feel this admiration as being real?

Dr. J. WATSON: I'm not gay, in case you're wondering. And of course it's real! You can't manufacture 'admiration'.

PROSECUTOR: Doctor Watson, there has been suggestions that you have been experimented on by the accused.

Dr. J. WATSON: Oh many times. But trust me, I'm honoured. It's like making a scientific investigation.

PROSECUTOR: So–

Dr. J. WATSON: Excuse Mr Hill, but I want to say something. Has anyone heard of the two Australian men who won the Nobel Prize in medicine for 2005? I've just found this, because I was away in Afghanistan at the time. No? Well I suppose I'll have to tell you.

Doctor Barry Marshall– one of the winners –was convinced that ulcers were caused by some form of bacteria, not by stress. To prove this, he experimented on himself. He put his life at risk, taking a drink with bacteria in it. Five days after, he displayed signs of stomach upset, nausea and sickness. Wasn't ulcer, but he did prove that bacteria could exist in a healthy human being's intestines. Even in the acidic environment of the stomach.

Then he worked with Doctor Robin Warren and together they concluded that it is bacteria that causes ulcer. The bacteria lived in the lower part of the stomach where inflammation has occurred. They've even found the cure. Together, they saved millions of lives.

So, if someone asks me whether I'd risk my life for another experiment or for Sherlock, sure. I'd do it. That's how we helped Henry Knight. That's how we'll help everyone.

PROSECUTOR: T-thank you. Doctor Watson.

JUDGE: Any other questions, Mr Hill?

PROSECUTOR: N-no.

JUDGE: Thank you Doctor Watson.

Dr. J. WATSON: No problem.

JUDGE: Have you any other witnesses, Mr Hill.

PROSECUTOR: Hm? Um... yes. Kitty Riley... Your Honour.

K. RILEY: I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so God help me.

PROSECUTOR: Ms Riley, you have previously stated that you were wrong? A-about your article and Richard Brook?

K. RILEY: Yes, I am wrong. And his name is James Moriarty and he's a bad, bad man.


	5. Well, we won

**A/N: I have concluded that long weekends should be abused.**

**Given an extra day off school as well as lovely reviews from the last chapter, I might as well make another update.**

**Thank you readers and supporters. Thanks to the reviewers from the last update; LittleMisChevious, ravenoak21, Raychaell Dionzeros and Kuronoko Tsubame. Thank you as well to Gamatsu for favouriting this fanfiction and for the new followers; Gamatsu, Vics616 and ravenoak21.**

**Fear not, this fanfic is not finished yet. Like I have previously stated, it has grown into something far more terrifying than I had imagined when I first published what was once a one-shot.**

**Note of significance: This fanfic will now involve other adaptations of the original adventures. I merely hope that my _revival_ lives up to Sir Conan Doyle's standards and that the fandom will find liking to it. If, throughout the fanfic, you realise any errors on my part, I only wish that I please be told. If there are any improvements that I should also make, I will be glad to hear about it.**

**Finally, I hope you enjoy this new instalment.**

* * *

10 September

**Well, we won**

We won the case.

**5 comments**

You really need to stop crashing this blog.

But thanks, everyone. For the congratulations.

For those who are not happy, remember to refer to Scotland Yard.

For those asking for an interview, we don't want any thanks. We'll be taking a time off for now.

I'll write up 'The Adventure of the Empty House' tomorrow.

**John Watson 11 September 16:10**

We will not be taking a time off! John! There's an interesting case about a missing five million pound pearl cargo in the middle of the Mediterranean seas! The cargo was opened, no signs of the cargo lock broken or at least an attempt to, and the pearls are gone! They perused the entire ship but it's nowhere! It's in the middle of the sea and they had it on before they set off for England! I've had them put in quarantine and they are awaiting us.

**Sherlock Holmes 11 September 16:15**

We're in the same room, five metres apart. You could have just said that.

**John Watson 11 September 16:18**

This is more interesting. Shall we Doctor Watson?

**Sherlock Holmes 11 September 16:19**

Let me get my gun.

**John Watson 11 September 16:20**

* * *

TO JOHN

Are you alright? On my way. SH

TO SHERLOCK

Oh yeah fine. Being trapped at the bottom of a sinking ship because my resurrected flatmate 'accidentally' spilled hydrochloric acid just to prove that the pearls were dissolved by some marine animal rights supporter, I am most definitely fine. I'm splendid. You idiot! The water is reaching my chin! Hurry UP! John

TO JOHN

I had sodium hydroxide to neutralise the acid! Where are YOU?

TO SHERLOCK

Which is probably stolen by Alessio. I'm where you left me!

TO JOHN

I've got the sodium hydroxide. Hold on.

TO SHERLOCK

Fat lot that'll do. What's taking long?

TO JOHN

Captain Bianco's found a temporary sealant. It should be enough. Your grammar is incorrect.

TO JOHN

If you do not reply to this message, I shall presume you're drowning.

* * *

11 September

**Things are back to normal, nearly**

I wouldn't call very nearly drowning in the middle of the night normal, but at least I'm alive.

What a dangerous life I lead.

I'll try to write 'The Adventure of the Empty House' and 'The Case of the Disappearing Pearls'. So stop asking me, everyone. I really do feel sick. There's something about seawater that doesn't agree with me.

**32 comments**

Do you want me to punch Sherlock for you? I bet he had a part in this.

**Harry Watson 11 September 12:01**

That's alright. I already did.

**John Watson 11 September 12:02**

Which was completely unnecessary. I saved you John. You should be grateful.

**Sherlock Holmes 11 September 12:03**

Come on then Harry. Let's have a reunion.

**John Watson 11 September 12:04**

Where the hell have you two been? I've been calling the both of you on your phones and you're not answering!

**Greg Lestrade 11 September 12:05**

In case you didn't already know detective inspector, both our phones were damaged by 'The Case of the Disappearing Pearls'. Truly fantastic title John. Marvellous.

**Sherlock Holmes 11 September 12:07**

It's both been a bad day for us. And Mycroft just sent us phones which Sherlock suspects has tracking devices installed in them.

**John Watson 11 September 12:10**

You have now progressed to even ignoring my comments on your blog!

**Sherlock Holmes 11 September 12:09**

Snog already, the both of you. I need you both working efficiently. I've got a case that's asking for your name.

**Greg Lestrade 11 September 12:11**

LOL! They should!

**Harry Watson 11 September 12:13**

Harry, this is juvenile even for you.

**John Watson 11 September 12:15**

If they require my help, then they should have approached me. Not you, inspector.

John, I am... sorry. Does that suffice?

**Sherlock Holmes 11 September 12:18**

What's the case about?

**John Watson 11 September 12:20**

Your client won't let me post their name. But, basically, they need your help in stopping a man from releasing something about them. He's blackmailed your client.

**Greg Lestrade 11 September 12:22**

Oooh. A blackmail! I bet your client's famous!

**Harry Watson 11 September 12:24**

Harry!

**John Watson 11 September 12:25**

A scandal. She's a high-profile celebrity then.

**Sherlock Holmes 11 September 12:26**

I never said anything about a she!

**Greg Lestrade 11 September 12:27**

Women prefer the aid of the police. If it was a man that has been blackmailed, then they will not consult the authorities. Rather, they'd resort to a way of negotiation with their blackmailer.

**Sherlock Holmes 11 September 12:29**

Are you saying that we're not good negotiators? O.o

**Harry Watson 11 September 12:33**

No, Ms Watson. I'm simply stating that, given past experience, women of such stature would instantly seek for help. They would never directly affiliate themselves with their blackmailers, which at times is actually the best move. Either way, I refuse to take the case. Boring. Simple.

**Sherlock Holmes 11 September 12:37**

Well, your client says that she *has* negotiated with the culprit. Not to mention that she's threatened them that she will go to you, but apparently they're not afraid.

**Greg Lestrade 11 September 12:40**

He's worse than I thought he would be. A complete idiot.

**Sherlock Holmes 11 September 12:43**

He says he can outsmart you Mr Holmes. This is your client by the way.

**Greg Lestrade 11 September 12:42**

Rather brave of you to communicate to me. Why not enchant me with the case details now?

**Sherlock Holmes 11 September 12:43**

I can't. But please. You have to help me. I had thought you were a good man.

**Greg Lestrade 11 September 12:44**

Sure. We'll take the case.

**Sherlock Holmes 11 September 12:47**

My god. Really?

**Greg Lestrade 11 September 12:45**

Yes. We shall be there tomorrow.

**Sherlock Holmes 11 September 12:48**

Tomorrow?

**Greg Lestrade 11 September 12:49**

Didn't you hear? John's sick. I can't come without John.

**Sherlock Holmes 11 September 12:51**

:)

**John Watson 11 September 12:52**


	6. Charles Augustus Milverton

**A/N: I would like to thank all my readers, reviewers, those who have favourited and followed. I would like to thank Gamatsu, Raychaell Dionzeros, johnsarmylady and K for their reviews from the last chapter. I would also like to express my gratitude towards The TARDIS blue owl, shadowandmoon, Lemonadebottle and nic2mad for recently favouriting and The TARDIS blue owl, RubyChimera, Phoenix-021 and groovybluellamas for recently following.**

**Clarifications: No, the client in this fanfic does not represent someone or a group of persons in the real world. The woman remains a form of my imagination, created by my mind to compliment this story world in as suitable a way as possible to reflect the original works of Sir Conan Doyle.**

**Happy reading and if you have any comments/suggestions about the footage format, I'd be glad to hear from you.**

* * *

**TO: MYCROFT HOLMES**

**SUBJECT: RE: CHARLES AUGUSTUS MILVERTON**

Your requested information on Mr Milverton is attached below, along with links for the live-stream footages of your brother and the doctor working on the case as of the moment.

A.

_Sent from my BlackBerry©_

– – –

**CONFIDENTIAL**

Name: Charles Augustus Milverton

DOB: 07/10/1973

Occupation: Celebrity columnist

Summary: Milverton attended a local public school for his primary and secondary education. After the secondary stage of his schooling, he began to send a local magazine editor several gossip columns. Milverton was immediately offered a job. He worked with the magazine for five years at which point he broke off in an attempt to begin his own magazine empire. Eventually– and of unknown reason –Milverton earned exorbitant fees and is victorious in the industry. He is currently married and living in a palatial home with high-living standards and has not only his own magazine, but also a website in which he regularly posts information he comes across– and with sufficient evidence.

Security: High-grade security.

Threat: High. Cause of threat is his position and social circle and accepted figure in society. Cunning.

– – –

NEW SCOTLAND YARD– FRONT ENTRANCE– CCTV 1

12/09/2012, 10:02:13

_A black cab pulls next, near-parallel, to the entrance. First, a tall, dark-haired man steps out. A shorter, lighter-haired man gets out after. The black cab drives off. The two men exchange looks before striding towards the doors._

NEW SCOTLAND YARD– RECEPTION– CCTV 2

12/09/2012, 10:04:09

_The room is bustling with activity. The activity hushes for a brief moment as the two men enter. The shorter man from before clears his throat. The tall man remains indifferent._

_DI LESTRADE: Oi! You two!_

_The activity resumes as the grey-haired DI greets the two men._

_DI LESTRADE: Glad you could make it. We've got her in the interrogation room._

_The DI leads the two men away. The shorter-haired man speaks;_

_J. WATSON: So how's things?_

_The detective snorts in the other man's attempt to make conversation. The other two ignore him. The taller man remains quiet._

– – –

NEW SCOTLAND YARD– HALLWAY 2, FLOOR 3– CCTV 6

12/09/2012, 10:09:25

_The three men walks across the long hallway. People look at the trio as they walk past._

_DI LESTRADE: ...Anderson's still here so be nice Sherlock. Some of them are happy– like me. Some of them not so much._

_J. WATSON: Most of them not?_

_DI LESTRADE: Of course not._

_The DI laughs._

_DI LESTRADE: A lot of people– especially the Chief Superintendent –looked really pissed off when you won the case. Have I said congratulations?_

_S. HOLMES: About a thousand times. Now enough with this inane chatter inspector. I want work._

_DI LESTRADE: Alright, alright. Calm down._

_– – –  
_

NEW SCOTLAND YARD– HALLWAY OUTSIDE INTERROGATION ROOM– CCTV 25

12/09/2012, 10:15:02

_Lonely corridor. The three men stop outside the door to the interrogation room._

_DI LESTRADE: She chose this room specifically so that no one could recognise her. _

_The detective snorts again._

_DI LESTRADE: Now, she wants to be alone with you two but of course we'll be running everything on tape. I'll be on the other side of the glass with Donovan._

_J. WATSON: You sound like you don't trust her._

_DI LESTRADE: Well, she's all... hidden. You'll understand. Good luck._

_The DI leaves as the other two men go in. The detective steps in first before his shorter companion. The shorter man closes the door behind him._

_– – –  
_

NEW SCOTLAND YARD– INTERROGATION ROOM 1– CCTV 27

12/09/2012, 10:15:12

_A woman is sitting with her back facing the only door. Her face is covered by a black netting across it. Her quivering bottom lip is the only thing discernible on her face. Otherwise, her hair and her eyes are covered by her gargantuan, flower-encrusted hat. The chair she is sitting on– a pair in the room – is not comfortable. The table facing her is similarly dull. Plentiful, weak sunlight is stretching before her. A mirror on the other side of the room copies her every move._

_The door opens behind her and she straightens. She turns her head slightly as the tall man steps around. Her head follows him as he sits on the chair opposite her. Meanwhile, the shorter man closes the door and works his way around the room until he is standing behind the detective. The dark-haired man studies her. The companion stands dutifully. The woman's lip stops quivering._

_S. HOLMES: Of course._

_WOMAN: You already know?_

_S. HOLMES: Hardly a challenge. Physique, height, hands, clothing, shoes and especially the ring imprint on your left ring finger. You took it off in an attempt to disguise yourself as you came here. As if the hat isn't subtle enough._

_The woman cringes at the sarcasm. The shorter man kicks the tall man's ankle. The woman doesn't notice the quick exchange._

_WOMAN: Well, since you already know exactly who I am I'm not going to bore you with my details._

_S. HOLMES: Of course not._

_WOMAN: Long story short, Charles Augustus Milverton– the columnist –blackmailed me. He said that he would reveal my past to the national and international community if I didn't pay him eight-hundred grand._

_J. WATSON: Eight-hundred?_

_The woman smiles at the first signs of sympathy._

_WOMAN: I cannot tell you what my secret is, of course–_

_S. HOLMES: No need. I already know._

_WOMAN: WHAT?_

_J. WATSON: Sher–_

_S. HOLMES: Sex reassignment surgery. Am I wrong?_

_The shorter man attempts to close his mouth despite the shock. The woman's head hangs in shame._

_WOMAN: How did you KNOW?_

_S. HOLMES: You should not wear breast-baring dresses in the future madam._

_The shorter man attempts control once again. The woman looks down at her chest._

_WOMAN: Oh. I was wondering why you were looking there._

_The detective rolls his eyes._

_S. HOLMES: Though successful, the results of these procedures are merely an attempt to resemble as closely as possible the other gender. Unfortunately–_

_The shorter man kicks the other man again. The tall man cuts off obediently. The woman looks at the two of them before swallowing thickly._

_WOMAN: If my husband ever found out..., it'd kill him. It's not that I'm worried he'll leave me. I've always accepted that, one day, it might happen. But not yet. Not while he's sick._

_S. HOLMES: I assume Mr Milverton is holding solid evidence. Say, surgical reports._

_WOMAN: Yes. He is. As to how he came across them, he wouldn't tell me. I even asked the surgeon– he's from St. Bartholomew's –and he was the one that helped me out, but he had said that he had no idea. He was so upset for me too. Milverton just called me the other day– it's a call from hell, really –and I had a meeting with him at his home. He showed the papers to me. I tried to negotiate a way out, but it's eight-hundred grand or the end._

_ I told him I'd go to you. But he doesn't seem afraid at all._

_S. HOLMES: But right now he knows you've come to me, nevertheless._

_The woman nods._

_WOMAN: Even without having his people dig for information, he would have already come across the blog updates, Doctor Watson. For some reason, he just has his eyes everywhere. And where he has his eyes, he has the means to reach out for what he wants._

_S. HOLMES: What is rather remarkable is how he came across the surgical papers. I assume you have destroyed your copy?_

_She nods._

_WOMAN: Some things are meant to go up in smoke._

_S. HOLMES: But his must be from the surgeon. Hmph._

_The tall man smiles knowingly._

_J. WATSON: What is it?_

_The detective turns to his companion._

_S. HOLMES: I have previously heard of Milverton. I am aware of his busy lifestyle and if this is so, how is it that he has time to find access into confidential papers in a surgical room? Doctors such as yourself know that you must be extremely careful. Either your surgeon is involved, which is highly likely, or Milverton found a way to worm himself into a hospital unnoticed and somehow find the right papers._

_And that, is interesting._

_WOMAN: B-but, Algernon would never do that! We're best friends!_

_S. HOLMES: Emotional attachment can evolve, whether into good or bad._

_The woman shakes her head in disbelief and betrayal. The tall man is oblivious. The short, lighter-haired man is conflicted on whether or not he should comfort her._

_S. HOLMES: I have one finally query. Milverton has given you a deadline, hasn't he?_

_WOMAN: How did you know that?_

_S. HOLMES: An elementary jump of logic, I assure you. But he has. How long?_

_The woman swallows._

_WOMAN: Two weeks._

_S. HOLMES: Perfect. Then we have enough time._

_The tall man stands and his short friend turns with a question on his lips._

_J. WATSON: Time? Time for what?_

_S. HOLMES: To destroy the papers._

_The woman stands abruptly and smiles._

_WOMAN: Will you then?_

_S. HOLMES: It hardly seems unreasonable to proceed, considering that Milverton has knowledge of my involvement in this case. Good day._

_The woman stops the tall man and throws her arms around him in glee. The tall man freezes and the shorter man darts forward to pull away the woman who is suddenly aware of her spontaneous reaction._

_WOMAN: Oh sorry. I didn't know you were... touchy._

_The tall man says nothing in response and merely leaves. The shorter man shakes the woman's hand._

_J. WATSON: He isn't really. Just socially awkward._

_The woman grins._

_WOMAN: Oh! Of course you'd know. Being together._

_The shorter man says nothing to this but merely drops an awkward nod before rushing after the tall detective._

_– – –  
_

NEW SCOTLAND YARD– HALLWAY OUTSIDE INTERROGATION ROOM– CCTV 25

12/09/2012, 10:30:15

_The two men close the door behind them and face the awaiting DI._

_DI LESTRADE: So... she's not a she?_

_The tall rolls his eyes before storming off._

_J. WATSON: See you later then._

_They share sympathetic smiles before the shorter man walks away._

_– – –  
_

**TO: ANTHEA**

**SUBJECT: RE: CHARLES AUGUSTUS MILVERTON**

Thank you A. I also require CCTV footages from St. Bartholomew's Hospital. The ones with Doctor Algernon please. Also, security levels to Grade 2 active. Sherlock's acting suspicious.

Mycroft Holmes.

– – –

**TO: MYCROFT HOLMES**

**SUBJECT: RE: CHARLES AUGUSTUS MILVERTON**

Your requested links are attached. Permission to use the Russian spy cameras to install in the flat, Sir? They are, after all, the most efficient and hardest to detect.

A.

_Sent from my BlackBerry©_

_– – –  
_

ST. BARTHOLOMEW'S HOSPITAL– DR. ALGERNON'S OFFICE, FLOOR 4– CCTV 30

12/09/2012, 11:00:06

_White room. File cabinets lined along the glossy back wall. No sign of greenery except for what is outside the lone window. Single window behind a desk, falling on a doctor. The aquiline, grey-haired doctor attempts to explain to a patient the benefits being provided, free of costs, to him. His patient is a scraggly old man with a twisted lip, a scar running down the side of his face. His appearance is in a stark contrast to the sterile whiteness of the doctor and the room; raggedy clothes, thick wool gloves, sooted face and the quintessential bad hygiene of the homeless. The patient shakes his head vigorously and mumbles incoherently._

_DR. ALGERNON: Please sir. At least consider. Not many can find a treatment we're offering to you. We're merely trying to help. We promise. The community wants to see you better, knowing that you're a good man and that you can succeed in poetic institutions. Moreover, when the surgery succeeds, then we can extend our scientific knowledge and help more people._

_PATIENT: Mmmhadmmahda... mmh._

_The doctor sighs as the door opens. A tall, lean nurse appears and behind him one could recognise a short, light-haired man._

_NURSE: Doctor, someone wants to see you. That is, after your appointment with Mr Boone–_

_The patient seizes the opportunity and jumps off the chair and brushes past the nurse. The nurse looks mournfully at his dirtied shirt._

_NURSE: No luck?_

_The doctor sighs. The nurse steps forward, the shorter man trails behind him._

_DR. ALGERNON: No. Mr Boone's as stubborn as ever. Even the hospital's most 'persuasive' doctor can't change his mind. I'm not even in charge of the operation he's going to go under. So, who is this uh..._

_NURSE: Richard. I'm new, Doctor Algernon. Behind me is Doctor Watson._

_The grey-haired doctor's eyes widens at the sight of the shorter man. His face falls into a knowing slump and his body sags visibly._

_DR. ALGERNON: Oh. It's you. Of course. He's gone to you?_

_Before the shorter man could answer, the aquiline doctor makes a motion for the nurse to leave. The nurse does so without a word. The door closes behind the nurse._

_J. WATSON: Yes. She–he has._

_The taller doctor smiles as he stands from his seat behind his white desk. He holds his hand out for the shorter man to shake. The shorter man shakes it willingly, pulling off a smile._

_DR. ALGERNON: I'm actually surprised Mr Holmes took on the case._

_The shorter man laughs openly; not without affection._

_J. WATSON: Yeah. He's not that bad, unlike what most think._

_DR. ALGERNON: To be honest, I didn't believe in him. Then again, a man is marked not by what he does everyday. But by what he has done in the end. Like Odysseus. He became a humble man at the end. No? Not familiar._

_J. WATSON: I haven't time for Greek epics. Just crime for me, thanks. Or maybe some fictional and non-fictional works of Isaac Asimov._

_The taller doctor chuckles and gestures for the shorter man to sit. They settle themselves on their white seats._

_DR. ALGERNON: Of course. So, what would you like to know, Doctor Watson?_

_J. WATSON: I'm pretty sure you've heard about the surgical papers missing._

_The taller doctor slumps again._

_DR. ALGERNON: Yes. I am aware. I– to be honest –have no idea how they went missing. If you're thinking Milverton paid me off, he hasn't. I haven't even heard of him. All I remember is that when he– my client –went to me yesterday, I checked my file cabinets–_

_He gestures behind him._

_DR. ALGERNON: –and they're gone. We checked the CCTV, but the files for the entire past week are suddenly corrupted. My colleagues took no notice of it, given that they haven't lost anything and nothing went wrong at the hospital. Nothing wrong in Radiology either and that's the scariest part for all of us. Nothing apart from my office. I considered taking the matter to the police, but..._

_J. WATSON: They might dig out the truth._

_The doctors both nod sombrely._

_J. WATSON: What about your office? The window? And the door? Do you lock it or..._

_DR. ALGERNON: I lock it. Every time I leave the room. Only I and the cleaners could go in. As for the window, it's permanently shut. One can't risk a virus breaking out of a hospital._

_The shorter man laughs briefly. The taller doctor appreciates the temporary stop to the tension._

_J. WATSON: What about the file cabinets?_

_DR. ALGERNON: Keys. Only my keys. Although, I have seen scratch marks around the lock of the cabinet with the papers._

_The shorter man straightens in his seat._

_J. WATSON: The lock was picked?_

_The taller doctor nods sombrely once more. Then he sighs, a great heave of distress and upset._

_DR. ALGERNON: It's not easy, Doctor Watson. He is my friend and I wish for things to continue well for him._

_The tall doctor leans forward._

_DR. ALGERNON: You must find them. The papers. Please. I cannot fathom what internal hurt it would imply. And it would be because of my carelessness._

_The shorter man nods, comforting words lost, and stands from his seat._

_J. WATSON: We will try our best. I promise._

_– – –  
_

**TO: ANTHEA**

**SUBJECT: RE: CHARLES AUGUSTUS MILVERTON**

Thank you A. Of course. The Russian spy cameras would be terribly handy as of the moment. I really am worried for Sherlock. There is something wrong.

Mycroft Holmes.


	7. The Adventure of the Empty House

**A/N: Dear readers, I feel I have terrible news. I will be unable to update this fanfiction for a couple of months due to educational obligations. I have important yearly exams coming and I intend to do as best as I can. Unfortunately, this requires the end to several distractions– one including this fanfiction.**

**However, once they are over I will update once again. :)**

**For now, I hope you enjoy this. Thank you to my most recent reviewers, johnsarmylady and Raychaell Dionzeros. I would also like to thank mnm-343, mintmelodygirl, IamDoctorWholocked, CeciLovesReading, anarchy-in-the-main-street and MalfoySweeney4evr for following this story.**

**I am most gracious.**

**Happy readings and until we meet again!**

* * *

TO SHERLOCK

Finished interrogating Algernon. Doesn't seem like the type of man to betray his best friend. The file cabinet was picked. The CCTV footages were corrupted too. Milverton is crafty. But why have me interrogate him, considering you were already there? And why pretend to be a nurse? And where are you? You said you'd be home. You left the kettle on by the way. John

TO JOHN

You have far too many questions. SH

TO SHERLOCK

For God's sake, just answer them! I'm confused.

TO JOHN

As always. Milverton expects us to interrogate Algernon, but I sent you because– if he is involved –he'd be more careless around you. I was merely there so I can inspect the lock on his office door. It wasn't picked unlike his file cabinets. I am at Milverton's house. Went to the flat to pick up a few things. I had thought you wanted tea.

'Crafty'? That's not a word you'd normally use.

TO SHERLOCK

It wasn't? And what the HELL are you doing THERE? And no I don't want tea.

Well, I have been living with you.

TO JOHN

Of course the lock wasn't picked John! Can't you see? Fret not, I am in disguise. I shall explain later. Interesting. This is normally your tea hour.

And you happen to pick up on my habits? I dearly hope I don't turn you into a sociopath.

TO SHERLOCK

Fine. Tea hour?

Of course not. And you're not a sociopath.

TO JOHN

Justifications to your comment?

TO SHERLOCK

Jail cell. Then the days after that.

TO JOHN

Shut up.

I never really managed to apologise. For what I did.

TO SHERLOCK

:)

For what? The Case of the Disappearing Pearls, being stupid and me nearly drowning?

TO JOHN

That and The Adventure of the Empty House and before that.

TO SHERLOCK

Oh wow you just used a case title for reference! I am so saving this text.

TO JOHN

Well, I have been living with you.

But you must know my sincerity.

TO SHERLOCK

Are we really doing this? Over texts?

TO JOHN

Do I strike you as a coward?

TO SHERLOCK

No. Just a man who can't confront his own feelings.

TO JOHN

Of course. The 'f' word.

TO SHERLOCK

It's alright. I've forgiven you even if you haven't said anything.

TO JOHN

That explains the jail cell. And after that.

Interesting. A worker at Milverton's is quite terribly fond of me. Perhaps I can acquire information from her.

TO SHERLOCK

You JUST realised?

Don't stay out too late. Chinese or Indian?

TO JOHN

Shut up.

Your pick.

TO SHERLOCK

:)

* * *

12 September

**The Adventure of the Empty House**

I suppose this story begins when I first found that clue about Sherlock being alive. Ever since I saw it I just _knew_. He's alive.

And that he's hiding. I didn't know why then, but I couldn't really care. I just wanted him back. After that I've searched for clues. I went through everything I could to reconstruct the pieces of the story that Sherlock hid from me. Because he had! He never told me anything! Even about this planned pretend-suicide... I didn't succeed though, but there were some things that I understood. Rich Brook being Reichenbach in German was an example but that was really just insignificant.

Eventually, I found the hole in Moriarty's story. I would tell you what it is, but you probably already know from the press. I emailed Mycroft about this the night I found out, and after that I looked out of my window. Thinking about something when I saw the empty house next door.

I don't know why, but it looked wrong. It looked dark, like it always is. But there was just something _wrong_.

So I got my gun and went across the street. Mrs Hudson took Mrs Turner out for a ladies' dinner that night so I didn't bother knocking. I went up the stairs and across the hallway. I remember being so afraid, but at the same time that rush of adrenaline... That lost sensation of danger was coursing through my blood and I had felt alive again.

Finally, I faced the door to the room. It was ajar. Inside, I heard movement...

I took a deep breath in and charged into the room. I saw a figure and knocked it over. I didn't know who it was, but I couldn't care. We rolled over a few times and I tried to injure them but finally, the figure pushed me back and identified himself.

It was Sherlock.

I don't remember what I did after that, but according to Sherlock I didn't say anything for 'approximately ten seconds' then punched him. Then started yelling and swearing at him and punched him again. What? He deserved it. Okay he didn't, but if you ever have an important person– an important person to you –who happen to pretend-kill themselves in front of your eyes, you'd understand.

But then we heard a click behind us and we turned around to see another figure. I couldn't see his face because I could really only look at his gun. Sherlock seethed beside me and said that I blew his cover. That _I_ blew his _cover_? I would have punched him again if Colonel Sebastian Moran, Moriarty's 'bosom friend' who wants to kill me– as Sherlock revealed, and I understood that the bloody bastard was trying to protect me after all –didn't tell us to back away from the window.

It was then that I knew he _was_ about to kill me. To kill us, in fact. There was a silencer attached to his gun. Moran didn't say much, just told Sherlock that Jim's really disappointed in him.

He was ready to fire when I pushed Sherlock out of the way and took out my gun. I fired but Moran had ducked in time. Fortunately, his gun skidded out of his hands and Sherlock jumped on him. Then he did this weird jiujitsu trick I've never seen him do before and Moran collapsed, unconscious.

We stood back when Lestrade appeared out of nowhere. Apparently Sherlock had called him earlier and already told him about Moran and being alive. Then Mycroft appeared too and together, we talked about how we'll keep the story quiet. Lestrade can explain the gunshot as street kids just playing around and Mycroft will... do what he does best.

Of course that didn't happen because Sherlock had to be a bloody-stubborn idiot using me as an excuse. Then, there was Kitty Riley confessing about being the one to have opened my laptop on that website. She appeared at the flat and said that she was sorry and that she realised when she read over the article again. She apologised, again, and I thanked her for helping me realise. After all, she was as much a victim as I was.

Then there was the court case and the press and then it was fine. In the end, it is fine. Well, there's still a criminal nexus out there because you can never get rid of evil, but at least Moriarty's gone. And Sherlock finally apologised to me today so I'm happy now.

**15 comments**

You've never explained how Sherlock survived the fall!

**Harry Watson 12 September 14:06**

I can't really find it in me to explain how he faked it. Sorry Harry.

**John Watson 12 September 15:07**

Oh, damn. Sorry. Sorry. I didn't know it would be this painful for you. But at least the bastard apologised, eh?

**Harry Watson 12 September 15:10**

At least!

**John Watson 12 September 15:12**

Wow this case! Wow. You wouldn't mind it if we turned this into one of our comics would you Doctor Watson?

**C Melas 12 September 15:14**

Course not Chris.

**John Watson 12 September 15:14**

Don't forget to romanticise it! Especially at the reunion! Love hearts and everything!

**Harry Watson 12 September 15:16**

Harry, I will block you from this website. I WILL.

**John Watson 12 September 15:18**

Alright, alright. You're so fun to tease John!

**Harry Watson 12 September 15:20**

Thank you Doctor Watson!

**C Melas 12 September 15:23**

Wow mate! Been a long time since I've read one of your cases. It's good to know things are all good and well for you now. I was really worried when I overheard about you from A. I'm back in London again. Fancy a drink tomorrow?

**Bill Murray 12 September 15:30**

Calm down Bill. John's probably going out with Sherlock tomorrow.

**Harry Watson 12 September 15:33**

If you want, you can take your man with you. I'll take the Mrs.

**Bill Murray 12 September 15:36**

That's it. I'm blocking you Harry.

And yes Bill. I'd love to go grab a pint. And no. Sherlock is NOT coming.

**John Watson 12 September 15:38**

I'm sorry! :(

**Harry Watson 12 September 15:40**

* * *

12 September

**The Case of the Disappearing Pearls**

After just being through a terrible two weeks, I must admit that I couldn't be anymore happier than to end it with a case.

I know, I know. I sound like Sherlock. But this one _is_ interesting.

The crux of the case is that a five million pound pearl cargo departed from an Italian port on the early morning of the 10th. By the afternoon, the crew of the ship did a routine check of the cargo and the pearls disappeared! They looked everywhere but it was completely gone! Sherlock got a call and we flew over to Italy and then took a speed boat to the ship. It was a big ship, stacked with large, rectangular metal containers. It was then that I thought to myself that whoever took the pearls must know their way around. I told Sherlock this. He was surprised with my deduction. And he didn't say I was wrong either.

When we got on board, we met Captain Bianco who was in charge of navigating the ship. Sherlock immediately saw through him, deducing every little bit about his personality. The man really missed his work.

According to Sherlock, Captain Bianco has been a sea man nearly all of his life and that his father was a captain too. Bianco confirmed this, impressed with Sherlock. His first mate– Alessio Pazzi –wasn't though. He was very vile towards him– the Italian aren't oblivious to the news –and it was hard work getting them away from each other.

Apart from the two of them, only three others were present on the ship. It was unusual, I expect a bit more people to be in charge of such a large ship. Then again, I'm not really a sailor.

The first was the one who realised that the pearls were missing. Her name is Maria Palermo and she did the odd-job or two around the ship. She's also Captain Bianco's niece. According to her, she opened the cargo– only she's got the keys to the cargo and they were always on her –and the pearls were gone. She had called for the Captain, Alessio and the other two; Grigio Ramazotti and Luca Catalano. Together they looked and looked but they just couldn't find it.

Sherlock, by this time, was giddy. He looked into the container (which was actually the smallest container in the ship so my deduction wasn't all that helpful) and made several comments about the lock. It wasn't broken and there wasn't any attempt to. Must mean that the culprit found a way to get the key from Maria or had already previously made a copy of the key.

Then I just realised that the pearls were all just in a large sack. At that, Sherlock rolled his eyes and told me that a handful of genuine Italian pearls would already be worth a hundred thousand pounds. But five million pounds was enough money to retire from being a sailor for any of them, if any of them are unhappy with their occupation that is.

The thing is, they all seemed very happy with their jobs. Lack of motive. Maybe a thief was involved?

Then the customs police began to interrogate the crew. Bianco had been navigating the ship the entire time before the pearls disappeared. Alessio was right beside him the entire time so they could vouch for each other. Maria was making their food and Grigio was on the other side of the ship watching a replay of a match between Juventus and AC Milan (Italian soccer teams, I think), apparently. Luca, meanwhile, had been sketching. Don't get me wrong. The guy's the next Michelangelo.

After the interrogation, everybody got back into looking for the pearls– and perhaps the thief who stole them. Except for Sherlock and I. Sherlock, for one, didn't think there's even a thief. We went to the kitchen and he opened the fridge. Then, he went through the cupboards and nearly got attacked by a pile of onions that tumbled out. He made his customary exclamations of joy and then called one of the customs officer and asked him to get a vat of concentrated sodium hydroxide and to not tell anyone. It took a lot of arguing until the officer finally gave in.

Finally, the officer came back and Sherlock stashed the sodium hydroxide away. Then, he took the officer's walkie-talkie (stole would probably be more accurate) then we both went down to the bottom of the ship. At the same time, he explained to me who was the culprit. He just didn't have substantial proof so he's going to have to find a way to make the culprit reveal themselves. At this point, I had a very bad feeling. The type of feeling that's only ever associated with him.

The bottom of the ship was dark, damp and smelled suspiciously of something sour. Sherlock had exclaimed at a vat of hydrochloric acid hidden at a dark corner of the room before he closed the lights then told everybody through the walkie-talkie that he's found the pearls. By the time everybody gathered, it was pitch black and Sherlock _purposefully_ spilled the hydrochloric acid. At this, he cried out and Maria Palermo yelled in Italian; 'Fate attenzione! Che è acido!' which translates to; 'Be careful! That's acid!'

At this Sherlock asked, 'How'd you know? It's dark in here'.

Then Maria stuttered before running away. Everybody ran after her except for me. Because there was acid on the floor.

Of a ship!

I put the vat upright again and sealed it (carefully, don't worry) but the acid has already spilled across the bottom of the room. The acid is _highly concentrated_. The ship wasn't that strong, it was quite old and immediately, water began to seep into the ship. I just realised that the door to the room had accidentally closed and I couldn't open it from the inside.

Soon, the water was fast reaching my chin and I could hear shouts and yells from above and I received a text from Sherlock and I told him to bloody hurry up.

I had thought it was too late. Finally, the water filled the room and I thought I was going to drown...

But, in the end, the only thing I lost was my phone. Sherlock managed to get to me in time and I was safe and it turns out that the sodium hydroxide wasn't necessary after all because Sherlock had been stupid and the ship was sinking anyways. I decided while coughing up seawater then that he'll get hell when we get back to London.

After we got on the lifeboats, Sherlock explained to the crew of Maria's motives. When he had looked at the fridge, there were fresh seafood and none of them were touched. Maria had used the meat– which was about to go off –for lunch. If she had special dietary requirements, then she would have at least used the seafood for her crew mates. But no. She was averse to it and took the risk with the meat. Why? Because, most likely, she 'had an affection towards marine animals'. Captain Bianco then confirmed this as he knew Maria's love for sea animals since she was young.

Then, according to Alessio, he's overheard Maria the other day complaining about the pearl industry in Italy. At this, Sherlock pleaded the officer to at least arrest Alessio for withholding valuable information.

As to how Maria got rid of the pearls, that part should now make sense. She dissolved it with hydrochloric acid at the bottom of the ship. That was why it smelled sour in there. She used her keys to the container and snuck the pearls into the basement by doubling it with a sack for onions. That was why the onions were just stuffed into the cupboard! Nobody would notice her carrying the sack around. Come to think of it, it seemed kinda obvious. Who else could have done it? Who else had access and the time and who wasn't noticed?

According to Grigio and Luca, they used to think that Maria was a bit stupid. And the 'elegance'– as Sherlock refers to it –of how she got rid of the pearls didn't strike them as something that Maria could ever think of.

I still find their comment a bit cruel. After all, Maria was only doing what she thought was right.

**18 comments**

Thank you for your help, Doctor Watson and Mr Holmes. Especially you Doctor Watson, for not doubting my Maria even after what she has done.

**Alessandro Bianco 12 September 15:20**

No problem. It was our pleasure to help.

**John Watson 12 September 16:06**

Another great case!

**C Melas 12 September 16:08**

Yeah. I'm getting more hits again. Finally, that hit counter is working!

**John Watson 12 September 16:10**

This one IS interesting! It's been a long time since this blog has managed to breathe good news! I had been behind the Sherlock Movement all this time and part of me just wanted more of these.

**Jacob Sowersby 12 September 16:12**

Good to see you again Jacob! Better to know that you supported the movement.

**John Watson 12 September 16:16**

OMG you replied! Of course I'd support it!

**Jacob Sowersby 12 September 16:18**

Ingenious!

**Mike Stamford 12 September 16:19**

I just like this post because Sherlock made a mistake with the sodium hydroxide. He forgot to take it with him to the basement didn't he?

**Greg Lestrade 12 September 16:22**

Probably the cause of John's intoxicating presence.

**Harry Watson 12 September 16:25**

Harry, get out. Just because I don't know where the damn 'block' button is...

**John Watson 12 September 16:26**

YES! XD

**Harry Watson 12 September 16:28**

Oh no. It's alright now. Sherlock told me where it is.

**John Watson 12 September 16:30**

You're such an easy tease John.

**Greg Lestrade 12 September 16:33**

I can't believe I'm going to say this, but is anybody going to make a comment ABOUT the CASE?

**John Watson 12 September 16:34**

It was pretty good. Personally, I wanted to know more about Sherlock.

**Ariel N Reed 12 September 17:37**

You... learned that he could make mistakes?

**John Watson 12 September 17:39**

I suppose that is good enough for now.

**Ariel N Reed 12 September 17:41**

* * *

**TO: SHERLOCK HOLMES**

**SUBJECT: SOME CO-OPERATION WOULD BE WONDERFUL**

Could you please answer your phone? This is incredibly tedious, not to mention rude. I've provided you with that phone.

How is the case? And what are you not telling me Sherlock?

Mycroft Holmes.

– – –

**TO: MYCROFT HOLMES**

**SUBJECT: RE: SOME CO-OPERATION WOULD BE WONDERFUL**

No, Mycroft. That subject title is not funny. Retain from making any such attempts at humour in the future for the sake of civil sanity.

SH


	8. Update on the Milverton Case

**A/N: Hiatus over. Hello everyone. How have you all been? Thank you for your patience, it is most appreciated.**

**Once again, I hope you find liking to this story. I am most grateful for your continued support too.**

**I would like to thank the following people for reviewing/placing this fanfiction on story favourites/alerts: ShippersCouldRuleAPerfectWor ld, johnsarmylady, Raychaell Dionzeros, Akira Muratake, FionaPondMoriarty, Wordscase, potentially lovely, goldchild2, The Great Unknown ****and Kuronoko Tsubame for being such a great friend over fanfiction**. Thank you everyone and I am deeply sorry if I couldn't review reply individually. I have been extremely busy.

**Happy readings. This chapter is my take on the climax of the Milverton case.**

* * *

TO SHERLOCK

Where are you? You left so early not to mention that you left the kettle on, again. John

TO JOHN

At Milverton's. I got a call. Tea hour? SH

TO SHERLOCK

Oh right. They took in the disguise then? A week later, that is? There is no tea hour. Enough with that.

TO JOHN

They're not particularly bright. Not to mention that I installed the bugs in the system in the first place.

TO SHERLOCK

Where did you learn to mess around with cameras?

TO JOHN

An old friend.

TO SHERLOCK

Teach me some time?

TO JOHN

I really am quite anxious that you are becoming like me.

TO SHERLOCK

It's called general interest. And the fact that it's all espionage-like. Like Bond.

TO JOHN

Not that again.

TO SHERLOCK

It's a great story!

TO JOHN

It's unrealistic.

TO SHERLOCK

I cannot believe I am defending a fictional character.

TO SHERLOCK

Right, busy. Sorry.

TO JOHN

John, if a woman kisses you, how should you react?

TO SHERLOCK

?–!

TO JOHN

The woman that has carelessly provided me with the location of Milverton's files as well as his habits kissed me.

TO SHERLOCK

Did you kiss her back?

TO JOHN

I tried to. It was an attempt to keep up the pretence that I liked her. She still seemed happy. Fascinating response. And to think that it was all artificial and unplanned.

TO SHERLOCK

Sherlock, you DID NOT.

TO JOHN

I'm sorry?

TO SHERLOCK

You pretend-flirted with her? Pretended that you were some guy who liked her just so you can get her to spill the beans?

TO JOHN

It was for the general good.

TO SHERLOCK

Do you even know her name?

TO JOHN

Unnecessary.

TO SHERLOCK

You can't just play with people's hearts and dismiss their names as 'unnecessary'!

TO JOHN

Trust me John. I have made a positive intervention between her and the gardener. If it wasn't for me, the gardener wouldn't have begun to seek her attention. Not to mention that he tried to trip me upon my arrival. It all leads to a good end. I leave, finish the case. Our client is happy. The woman will seek consolation with the gardener upon which time he'll heal her then they'll be together.

TO SHERLOCK

I can't believe you just said that.

TO JOHN

I'm glad that this revelation proves that you are not, after all, turning into me. I am now coming home. I have finished what needs to be finished. Everything is prepared for tonight.

TO SHERLOCK

Tonight? Wait. What's happening tonight?

TO JOHN

We're going to 'sneak'– you could say–into Milverton's house tonight to destroy the papers.

TO SHERLOCK

WHAT?

TO JOHN

Do not fear John. Lestrade is aware of this. Think of it as 'espionage', though that word is inaccurate under the present circumstances.

TO SHERLOCK

I'm not going to ransack a house so I'll know what it feels like to be Bond!

TO JOHN

We're not going to 'ransack'. We're going to enter under illicit conditions, but come out with a good end. Why is it so hard to please your conscience?

TO SHERLOCK

Perhaps because my conscience knows we might end up behind bars after this!

TO JOHN

But Lestrade knows and he's given me permission as long as I don't get 'caught out'. Would you mind opening the door? I've got plenty stuff with me.

* * *

**TO: MYCROFT HOLMES**

**SUBJECT: UPDATE ON THE MILVERTON CASE**

According to the messages your brother sent to Doctor Watson, they are planning to trespass Milverton's home tonight to finish the case.

Any actions requested, Sir?

A.

_Sent from my BlackBerry©_

– – –**  
**

**TO: ANTHEA**

**SUBJECT: RE: UPDATE ON THE MILVERTON CASE**

Sherlock and John should be capable of handling this one. I merely ask for the footage for tonight's events.

Mycroft Holmes.

– – –

**TO: MYCROFT HOLMES**

**SUBJECT: RE: UPDATE ON THE MILVERTON CASE**

Of course, Sir. The requested footages shall be emailed to you in due time, but definitely before the night excursion begins. It appears that Milverton's security is somewhat advanced.

A.

_Sent from my BlackBerry©_

– – –_  
_

**TO: MYCROFT HOLMES**

**SUBJECT: NIGHT EXCURSION**

Your request is attached, Sir.

A.

_Sent from my BlackBerry©_

– – –

BACK GARDEN– CAMERA 32

18/09/2012, 00:05:16

_A low brick wall. A vine snaking up the wall. Luscious garden, glowing under the night lights. Movement behind the wall. A short man climbs over it and lands noiselessly on the other side. A taller man follows after him. They're both wearing dark garments that covered every inch of their skin aside from their eyes. They walk into the shadows and disappears._

– – –

DINING ROOM– CAMERA 21

18/09/2012, 00:10:42

_Big dining room. The two men keep to the shadows as they slink past the room. They stop by a nearby china display._

_J. WATSON: How far until we get to Milverton's office?_

_S. HOLMES: Not far. Milverton would be asleep by now and so will the workers. We just need to be very quiet._

_They begin moving again. The shorter man shakes his head._

_J. WATSON: If we get into trouble..._

_S. HOLMES: What little faith you have._

– – –

MILVERTON'S OFFICE– CAMERA 19

18/09/2012, 00:12:01

_A relatively large, cozy office. A desk sat in the centre, accompanied by a few chairs. The left wall is lined with a bookcase and the right wall decorated with a fire place. Behind the desk, heavy curtains draped over the French windows. The two men enter. The shorter man closes the door behind them, but doesn't lock it. The taller man makes a beeline for the bookcase._

_S. HOLMES: It's in here. Hidden with the books._

_The shorter man accompanies him._

_J. WATSON: The safe?_

_S. HOLMES: No. The maid– Penny–_

_The shorter man smiled at the name._

_S. HOLMES: –told me that she's never allowed to touch the books. The books... they're not in alphabetical order, but chronological in terms of date of first publishing. James Patterson's latest book at the top, and the Bible at the bottom._

_J. WATSON: So... the papers are stuffed between the books?_

_S. HOLMES: Milverton couldn't have time to design some sort of pattern. Or else he'll have to make it completely ingenious or constantly change it; either he could never do. So..._

_J. WATSON: Something simple, but obscure. In order from the most recent to the least?_

_S. HOLMES: Most likely._

_The tall man reaches for the first few books and rifles through them. He puts them back in haste when he comes up with nothing. Then he plucks out a random book from the shelf and comes up with a news article a month ago._

_S. HOLMES: Oh stupid! Of course._

_He pulls the book adjacent to the right and smiles at the contents._

_S. HOLMES: They're in months! Of course they are. Milverton is a hoarder. Like Irene Adler, he keeps the information. It must mean that he has categorised them in each book by months! There's probably a hundred books in this shelf alone! This was last month..._

_J. WATSON: Which means that the papers are in here..._

_The shorter man plucks out the book to the left of the gap. They open it to see surgical papers. The taller man puts back the other books while the shorter man takes out the papers before relinquishing the book he held back into the shelf. They prepare to leave when the shorter man hesitates._

_S. HOLMES: What are you–?_

_J. WATSON: We can't just... All these secrets. He's not just blackmailing one person. But many. We need to get rid of them–_

_They hear footsteps._

_Immediately, the tall man pulls the shorter man and together they run for the curtains and hide themselves behind it. Just in time for the door to open and the light to turn on. An even shorter man in a green robe appears with a tall, thin woman behind him. Her fair hair fell around her in ringlets, but her face is covered. The men behind the curtain are immobile and unseen._

_C. MILVERTON: Come on then. What would you like?_

_The man makes his way for his desk. He sits behind it. The woman walks towards him._

_WOMAN: Do you even remember me?_

_C. MILVERTON: Nope. Not really. Let me guess though, you're one of the people I blackmailed but didn't give the money. Most of my night visitors are those types of people. Do none of you have any other time to meet me? It's midnight!_

_The woman's hands curled into fists._

_WOMAN: Yes. I am 'those type of people'._

_C. MILVERTON: And now you've come to threaten me, dear?_

_WOMAN: Pull back your word–_

_She pulls out a gun._

_WOMAN: –or else._

_The man in the green robe remains quiet for a few seconds. The woman cocks the gun nervously. There's a flutter of movement by the curtains but the others do not notice._

_Then the man laughs._

_C. MILVERTON: My love, I've been in this business long enough to know that you're going to kill me anyways._

_Then the man pulls out a gun with a silencer and shoots her in the head. The woman jerks back, her body slamming onto the carpet and dies. The man in the robe stands._

_C. MILVERTON: And to know that I could never let that happen._

_The short man charges out of the curtain and the man in the robe dodges just in time. The man in the robe fires blindly, and the short man ducks behind the desk. The taller man appears but the man in the robe makes a run for the French windows and opens them and sprints outside. The taller man dismisses him and goes to the aid of his companion._

_J. WATSON: GO! Get after him!_

_BANG! The windows then shatter and the alarm wails. The taller man spreads his coat so that they are protected from the shower of glass. The taller man shakes his head._

_S. HOLMES: No. The workers will catch us. We need to leave. Are you injured?_

_J. WATSON: I just knocked my hip into the table but that's nothing._

_They run._

_– – –  
_

**TO: ANTHEA**

**SUBJECT: RE: NIGHT EXCURSION**

Please send a car to pick up my brother and John. In the meanwhile, ensure that all the footages for Milverton's house for the past hour has been corrupted. No one must know of their involvement.

Finally, track Milverton. If he escapes, he'll turn to the authorities and use Sherlock's recent court case as an opportunity to point fingers at him.

Mycroft Holmes.


	9. 221B Baker Street

**A/N: I admit that I have been unforgivably late with this update. But there is a reason for this; I was endeavouring to complete my two other fanfics before this one. They are at a priority.**

**Unfortunately, my author's note will get worse from here.**

**I am deeply sorry to say this, but I am leaving fanfiction and thus will now be unable to continue this story. I have decided long ago that it is time to put the pen down. I believe that I have fulfilled my time here in fanfiction as a writer, and I would very much like to expand my abilities in another subject. Please accept my sincere apologies, especially those who are excited for the ultimate direction this fanfiction was taking. I like it very much as well. However, I simply cannot continue. A writer must know when enough is enough.**

**In this chapter, I resolve how Milverton managed to take the files. I also present a deeper mystery, that which you as the reader can complete. For you are imaginative and imagination knows no bounds. It is one thing for the writer to write a story. But what happens after is up to the reader.**

**Once again, I am deeply sorry. As much as I am grateful for all the support I have received. My special thanks goes to Kuronoko Tsubame, whom have encouraged this story to go forward from a mere, spontaneous one-shot. Thank you K, and please forgive this spontaneous conclusion.**

**Thank you to all the readers, reviewers, those who have put this story on their favourites and alerts. Especially the ones from last chapter: innenlebenaussenwelt, Ellcrys, Mysterious Person, Motaki and Soledad.**

**And finally, a big thanks to the Sherlock BBC crew whom have reignited my love for Sir ACD's stories through their wonderful adaptation. The Sherlock BBC series will forever hold a place in my heart. Thank you.**

**I hope you enjoy my final update. :D**

* * *

221B BAKER STREET– LIVING ROOM– CAMERA 1

18/09/2012, 07:32:17

_Sparsely littered room. The wall is decorated with a smiling face in yellow and bullet holes. The weak light filters through the windows, illuminating the million dust specks floating in the air. Outside, one could hear the hum of life. Inside, the tall man is plucking at his violin, producing a rich tone every now and so often. The short, lighter-haired man is nowhere to be seen._

_Two men enter. One, grey-haired and giving the impression of weariness. The other swings his umbrella as he sighs and sits opposite the virtuoso. The grey-haired man stands._

_M. HOLMES: Care to explain what happened?_

_The tall man snorts._

_HOLMES: You know what happened._

_M. HOLMES: Don't play games with me._

_The man leans forward on his umbrella._

_M. HOLMES: You let him escape. You could have still caught him._

_HOLMES: John was injured._

_HOLMES: No he wasn't._

_The man sighs and turns to the weary grey-haired man._

_HOLMES: Any reports, inspector?_

_DI LESTRADE: Milverton escaped. We can't find him. He hasn't even been found at Heathrow Airport._

_The virtuoso snorts again._

_HOLMES: Of course not. He would never leave this country without his passport. He left it, at home._

_DI LESTRADE: And his house is on guard by the force. His wife isn't all that upset though. Says he normally disappears every now and then. Never told her anything. Says if he had done something wrong when he was gone, he probably deserved it._

_HOLMES: Nevertheless, what do you intend to do? Milverton will consult with the Chief Superintendent soon._

_HOLMES: No he won't._

_HOLMES: Won't– oh._

_The man turns to the grey-haired one._

_HOLMES: Already informed the Chief Superintendent about the case, have we detective inspector?_

_DI LESTRADE: And getting hell for it. But Sherlock's client appeared and he didn't want to let that woman-man down._

_HOLMES: Must have been wearing breast-baring dresses again._

_The virtuoso plucks his violin, an opulent tone rolling off the wooden instrument._

_HOLMES: The power of feminine wiles._

_HOLMES: You must've already burnt the papers, for her to do such a generous gesture._

_HOLMES: Obviously._

_DI LESTRADE: Mycroft's right though. Milverton will publish something, and some people will believe him even if we reveal the fact that he blackmails some poor sods out there. Not to mention that he just killed a woman. Who is that woman, by the way?_

_HOLMES: An old victim. And I believe that the gun– our murder weapon –is registered to him._

_The DI nods._

_DI LESTRADE: Bullet provides enough evidence, but Milverton can probably still come up with some sick, twisted story of how a bullet from his gun ended up on a woman's forehead._

_M. HOLMES: There are always two sides to a story. It's all just a matter of who to believe. The arrogant consulting detective? Or the recently-claimed blackmailing columnist?_

_A tense silence fills the room. The grey-haired man shifts his weight between his feet as the two siblings share a moment of psychological warfare._

_A knock on the door. A small, elderly lady appears. In her hand, she holds a small parcel._

_DI LESTRADE: Good morning Mrs Hudson._

_MRS. HUDSON: Hello boys. You can go back to your conversations– I know it's all top secret around here. I'm just here to drop off something._

_She waves the parcel. The grey-haired man recognises this and so does the man with the umbrella. The virtuoso remains clueless, but proceeds to analyse his surroundings for information. They grey-haired man searches his pockets._

_DI LESTRADE: Oh yeah. Damn. Haven't got mine._

_MRS. HUDSON: That's alright dear. Just come back and put it on the dining table. And Sherlock, dear? Do NOT put these away or open them. They're for John._

_The woman places the parcel on the dining table. The grey-haired man looks around. The virtuoso is still analysing the information, partly hampered by his brother's smirking._

_DI LESTRADE: Where is he by the way?_

_HOLMES: At the hospital. Sarah called him to help out._

_DI LESTRADE: Hmph. I would've thought he'd take a day off. Today being his birthday after all._

_The virtuoso straightens._

_HOLMES: It's John's birthday?_

_The three others stare at him (albeit his brother has an entertained, wicked smile)._

_DI LESTRADE: You forgot, didn't you? We celebrated his birthday last year!_

_The dark-haired man slumps in his seat. The grey-haired DI shrugs before giving his farewell to the present company. He reassures the brothers and Mrs Hudson that they'll find Milverton and soon. He leaves. Mrs Hudson gives her customary farewells before following after the DI. The virtuoso's brother stands._

_M. HOLMES: That's quite terrible of you._

_The man plucks a harsh note._

_M. HOLMES: Hix is open tonight. Treat him to dinner._

_S. HOLMES: I forgot._

_The brothers look at each other, but this time a filial feeling transpires between them. The older one of affection and worry and the younger in need for reassurance, though he himself doesn't realise it._

_M. HOLMES: You've both been incredibly busy. It's alright to forget Sherlock._

_The filial feeling doesn't last and they part. The coldness returns. Just as the man was about to leave, he turns again._

_M. HOLMES: There's something you're not telling me. And John. Especially not John. What is it?_

_The younger doesn't reply._

_M. HOLMES: It would hurt, wouldn't it?_

_S. HOLMES: Leave. Now._

_The older brother does so._

– – –

221B BAKER STREET– LIVING ROOM– CAMERA 1

18/09/2012, 19:00:12

_The tall man is sprawled across the sofa, fingers steepled in his customary thinking position. He's dressed for the night. A shorter man walks into the room and drops his work bag onto their worktable._

_J. WATSON: Hey, I was thinking about the case. Milverton–_

_S. HOLMES: Get ready. We're going out._

_The taller man opens his eyes and sits up. The shorter one looks at him, puzzled._

_J. WATSON: Out? But Milverton–_

_S. HOLMES: Yes. Out. The two of us. Together. Now._

_He makes a motion for the shorter man to hurry and the man follows aimlessly. Then, a smile graces his face. He shouts before disappearing;_

_J. WATSON: You remembered!_

_The tall man cringes slightly._

_S. HOLMES: How could I forget?_

_The taller man picks up his coat and wraps it around him. He peers into one of his pockets and ensures that his present is snug inside. He proceeds to put on his scarf and by the time he's ready and waiting, the shorter man has come back down. His hair brushed and dressed for the evening._

_J. WATSON: Ready?_

_S. HOLMES: To Angelo's?_

_WATSON: 'Course._

_They leave, shoulders touching._

– – –

**TO: ANTHEA**

**SUBJECT: IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE REQUIRED**

As you now know, Sherlock and John are going to Angelo's. Please ensure that no one could disrupt their night. Especially Milverton, who might appear.

Mycroft Holmes.

– – –

**TO: MYCROFT HOLMES**

**SUBJECT: RE: IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE REQUIRED**

I have prepared our top agents and they are all stationed outside the restaurant in varying positions. A SWAT team has also been prepared in the case of Milverton's appearance.

Would you also like the footage from inside the restaurant to overview tonight's proceedings, Sir?

A.

_Sent from my BlackBerry©_

– – –

**TO: ANTHEA**

**SUBJECT: RE: IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE REQUIRED**

As much as the extra initiative is appreciated, I'm afraid that the SWAT team won't be necessary.

No thank you. I intend to give them privacy, given that their flat already has bugs.

Mycroft Holmes.

– – –

**TO: MYCROFT HOLMES**

**SUBJECT: RE: IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE REQUIRED**

The SWAT team has been disposed of, as requested.

A.

_Sent from my BlackBerry©_

– – –

**TO: ANTHEA**

**SUBJECT: RE: IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE REQUIRED**

Yes, thank you.

Mycroft Holmes.

– – –

**TO: MYCROFT HOLMES**

**SUBJECT: LEAKS**

Sir, we have had leaks.

Milverton has published a story between your brother and Doctor Watson's 'relationship' in his website at three this morning. We tried to track down the source of the computer which made this update, but it is futile. Milverton is nowhere to be found, and he managed to get past our security systems last night.

Actions requested, Sir?

A.

_Sent from my BlackBerry©_

– – –

**TO: ANTHEA**

**SUBJECT: RE: LEAKS**

Any substantial proof from the article?

Mycroft Holmes.

– – –

**TO: MYCROFT HOLMES**

**SUBJECT: RE: LEAKS**

A video taken from a phone. It lasts for three minutes. It's from a street directly across the restaurant. Genuine and certainly will not transpire doubt. As to how Milverton got in unnoticed, it is unknown.

A.

_Sent from my BlackBerry©_

– – –

**TO: ANTHEA**

**SUBJECT: RE: LEAKS**

It's a warning. Milverton has expressed his capability to get past security systems unnoticed and even manage to film Sherlock with John. Simultaneously, he's trying to say that he can dig other information about Sherlock. Whether it be good, bad or insignificant.

Grade 1 active. Prepare my car for 221B Baker Street. I need to talk to them.

Mycroft Holmes.

– – –

**TO: MYCROFT HOLMES**

**SUBJECT: RE: LEAKS**

There are parallels here, Sir. Something familiar, a signature. We could not dismiss the fact that he didn't do this alone.

Grade 1 has been activated. The car is prepared.

A.

_Sent from my BlackBerry©_

– – –

**TO: ANTHEA**

**SUBJECT: RE: LEAKS**

Of course not.

Mycroft Holmes.

– – –

221B BAKER STREET– LIVING ROOM– CAMERA 1

20/09/2012, 08:12:05

_The taller man plucks at his violin. His light-haired companion sat on a couch at the opposite side of the room, inspecting his present from the night before. The light shone on the amber colour of the fluid inside the vial, throwing wild yellow patterns across the light-haired man's jumper._

_J. WATSON: Let me see... it looks like some sort of chemical. You didn't give me poison, did you?_

_The taller man ceases his plucking to raise a skeptical eyebrow at the other man._

_S. HOLMES: What an absurd suggestion._

_The shorter man shrugs._

_J. WATSON: Process of elimination?_

_S. HOLMES: There can only be one consulting detective in this house John._

_J. WATSON: Don't get your knickers in a twist. Just cause I'm learning._

_HOLMES: And from the best._

_The taller man resumes to his violin, then sighs at the silence of the other man._

_HOLMES: Oh I should mention. I would never give you something to inflict harm on others._

_The taller man's words are full of vexation._

_J. WATSON: Reeeeally?_

_S. HOLMES: Yessss._

_WATSON: But you're never going to tell me what it is are you?_

_HOLMES: Of course not._

_The shorter man scoffs._

_J. WATSON: You gave me a puzzle. For my birthday. As if you aren't enough of a riddle._

_The bell rings and the virtuoso drops his violin to the floor and skips to the window, only to growl._

_S. HOLMES: How inconvenient._

_The sound of footsteps rises to attention._

_WATSON: Who is it? _

_HOLMES: Mycroft…_

_The light-haired man chuckles before pocketing his gift and bounding onto his feet and making his way to the kitchen._

_J. WATSON: Calm down. I'll get some tea._

_HOLMES: Tea hour?_

_The light-haired man whirls on the taller man._

_J. WATSON: I DO NOT have a tea hour._

_S. HOLMES: Yes, you do. It's quite the OCD._

_J. WATSON: Shut up Sherlock._

_The older brother appears at the threshold. His face conveys his distress. His younger sibling immediately identifies that it was not the usual distress of a government man, but one of family. The virtuoso's eyes flicks side-to-side as his mind whirrs in thought. The light-haired man, sensing the tension in the atmosphere, appears from the kitchen._

_S. HOLMES: Where?_

_M. HOLMES: Nowhere._

_The taller man analyses the response._

_S. HOLMES: When?_

_M. HOLMES: Three this morning._

_The taller man takes out a laptop and furiously types. The laptop opens on a website titled, 'The Official Website of Charles Augustus Milverton'. There is an update on the website, featuring the two men._

_The lighter-haired man joins the tall one and reads over the virtuoso's shoulder. His eyes widens._

_WATSON: Oh, WHAT?_

_The lighter-haired man begins to read the article, eyes growing wider and wider the further he read._

_J. WATSON: That WHAT? That we're 'in a relationship'? We're just good mates out for the night FOR GOD'S SAKE! Everyone DOES THAT!_

_The shorter man looks about to pull his hair out in embarrassment and frustration. The older brother ignores this and gives his brother a stressed expression._

_M. HOLMES: Which is why I've come here. It's a warning Sherlock. He's going to do more._

_HOLMES: Obviously._

_The taller man begins rifling through their worktable. He unearths a mobile phone as the shorter man glares at the article._

_J. WATSON: And on my birthday!_

_M. HOLMES: Unfortunately, Milverton is a cold-blooded killer. Birthdays don't incite any social etiquette from him._

_The younger brother throws him a glare in the middle of him phoning an unknown person._

_S. HOLMES: I told you to stop for civil sanity. Lestrade? You need to– What? Yes. I know. What a revelation! We haven't noticed! Of course it's not true!_

_The shorter man gives him a pointed look in an attempt to make him gentler. The tall man concedes eventually._

_S. HOLMES: Can we please get on with the case? Thank you. Are you at Milverton's? Good. You need to ask Mrs Milverton what her husband takes with him when he leaves. Down to the last detail. I'll call you back in a few minutes._

_The tall man stashes away his phone._

_J. WATSON: What was that for?_

_S. HOLMES: Final pieces of the puzzle. If Lestrade can confirm my theory, then this will all be over before noon._

_J. WATSON: You've solved the case?_

_S. HOLMES: Theory, John. Theory._

_M. HOLMES: Which is?_

_The dark-haired detective makes his way to his chair. When he's settled, he faces his brother and the shorter man._

_S. HOLMES: Well, how does Milverton do it? Get into places without a trace? Without anyone noticing him? Because they _can't_. They ignore him._

_The other two looks puzzled._

_J. WATSON: I'm not quite sure I follow..._

_The tall man sighs but makes no rebuke._

_S. HOLMES: He's disguised as somebody. Somebody that can go into a hospital at any time, without any suspicion. Someone..._

_He encourages his companion to think with a subtle raise of eyebrows._

_J. WATSON: Someone innocent... someone that we can trust, like the cabbie._

_The detective's shoulders slumps in defeat. The shorter man gives him a pointed look._

_J. WATSON: Oh– you tit. I don't mean that there's another psychopathic cab driver out there. I meant what I said about someone we can trust. That doctors can never suspect._

_The shorter man grins. His companion smirks. The older brother looks confused._

_Then, the detective bounds onto his feet and clasps his companion's shoulders in approval._

_S. HOLMES: Yes. YES. Exactly!_

_The older brother sighs._

_M. HOLMES: Milverton's... disposal–_

_The shorter man cringes at 'disposal'._

_M. HOLMES: –will be more efficient if one of you could enlighten me on who he is pretending to be._

_The detective gives his companion a proud smile._

_S. HOLMES: Care to explain, John?_

_The shorter man faces the older brother._

_J. WATSON: He's disguised as a patient. In fact, I think the patient's name is something-Boone. I think that pretty much explains the lock picking mystery._

_The detective nods._

_S. HOLMES: As well as how he reached the papers. Milverton disguised himself as a certain Hugh Boone– I've been observing his character. A street beggar, a successful one. He's quite the poetic tongue. Such wonderful prosthetics, too. At first, I admit I was fooled. Nevertheless, it makes complete sense now. _

_ Bart's has recently provided him with a free facial reconstruction. Both because Hugh Boone is seen by the community as a good man–_

_The shorter man snorts._

_S. HOLMES: –and that it will extend scientific knowledge. He's got an interesting cleft lip that the surgeons are fascinated with. However, now we just know it's due to the prosthetics._

_ Bart's offer drove him to attend the hospital, even just to decline. Unfortunately for our client, he kept getting passed on to every doctor, being asked to accept the offer. Until he met Doctor Algernon. Milverton was probably annoyed enough– not to mention really hungry –to peruse Doctor Algernon's file cabinets._

_J. WATSON: So he didn't have to break into the room, just the cabinets._

_S. HOLMES: Exactly. The perfect cover. I bet that this is how he obtains other information. Observation, John. Patience and observation. Listening for rumours while he camps out and nobody notices him. Being a charming beggar, he'd probably also attract some of these 'celebrities'._

_ Amazing._

_The shorter man throws him another pointed look. The detective attempts escape, and is grateful for the familiar buzzing of his phone. The older brother proceeds to sitting down and takes out his own phone, face full of deadly intent._

_S. HOLMES: Ahhh, Lestrade. Doesn't let her pack? Alright, what about the size of his luggage, normally? Hmm... I see. Well, thank you detective inspector. Please rally your troops outside Baker Street. We've got a criminal to catch. Get your gun, John._

_The shorter man makes to rush upstairs. The taller man's faces crosses into worry– which is strange for him. The brother watches with piercing eyes._

_HOLMES: You could always keep him here._

_The taller man shakes his head._

_S. HOLMES: Too risky._

_Then, the detective crumples into his seat, running his hands through his hair and his fists clenching and unclenching. His brother stands sombrely._

_M. HOLMES: You need to tell him._

_S. HOLMES: Hmph. You've solved the mystery._

_M. HOLMES: He deserves to know._

_HOLMES: In due time, Mycroft._

_The brother makes his way out. However, he stops at the threshold to look at the sad, still form of his sibling._

_M. HOLMES: Remember Sherlock, you can only survive the oncoming calamity if you have somebody who will willingly help you through it._

_The older brother exits, leaving the younger sibling to think._

_S. HOLMES: I don't want to pretend to die again._


End file.
